Jones and the Cephalopod
by MakoxZuko
Summary: Elizabeth reveals to her son of a very explicit tale that could only include Davy Jones and his beloved kraken.


"Everyone has heard the epic legends of Davy Jones and the unfortunate love he shared with Calypso that ended with his ultimate demise, but there are only a few people on this Earth who know of the true tale." Elizabeth sat on the end of her only child's bed, gently fiddling with the tassels on the intricate blanket. A lantern rested on the opposing wall, cascading a small portion of the room in dim light. Fog crept into the space as the curtains blew like wisps in the breeze while the ocean tumbled against several boulders, providing soothing background noise.

"What do you mean, mummy?" a peep was muttered out of the child's mouth. Even though it was time for his ritual bedtime story, his eyes bulged out of his head, wide awake. Elizabeth would constantly share her pirate adventures with her son, making sure to never spare any sort of detail, especially when it involved her husband. Tonight, however, was an exception.

"Well Henry, your father informed me of this tale when he returned from the Flying Dutchman when it was still captained by Davy Jones. The crewmen discussed a great sin that he partook in before he was completely bound to his ship." Elizabeth then spewed into a horrific story involving a kraken and some tentacles, a story that most likely should not have been shared with her young son. After she more than likely scarred her child for life, she quickly left the room with a hop, skip, and a jump, and went on her merry way. Henry was at a mere loss of words and his thoughts were filled with nothing more than grotesque images. He continuously attempted to fall asleep, but could not, no matter how many times his eyes drooped. After a long, drawn-out battle, Henry Turner finally shut his eyes for the night, and was greeted with an alarming sight in his dreamland.

[X]

Silence roamed throughout the ocean floor except for the occasional echo of the open ocean. A half man, half octopus type creature pushed through the darkness, quietly stalking the area. His icy blue eyes frantically scanned the nothingness around him as he let out a bellowing sign, releasing the tense muscles in his body as he allowed his knees to sink down to the sand underneath his feet.

"It's not here." The ungodly being breathed out the unfortunate words he never hopped to say. He reached into his tattered, stained shirt with his claw hand and produced a locket, complete with crab arms and a woman's face in the shape of a heart. He slowly opened the lid, allowing a soft melody to play and fill the silence of the deep, black sea. Suddenly, a rustling sound replaced the music and waves started to continuously form, surrounding the creature in a tidal wave. Bubbles attempted to float up to the surface miles away, desperately trying to escape from the turmoil that was unfolding. A gush of water spewed into the faulty human's face, followed by a mighty roar gradually approaching his spot. In a second, the ocean water began to subside and calm once whatever was creating the disturbance settled down, right in front of the "man".

"It-it's you. I've been looking for you. I need you," the octopus man stuttered out, staring at the wonderment before him with awe while the animal bobbed up and down, not giving any sort of response to his caller, "you are what they call a kraken, no?"

The kraken let out a muffled screech, confirming the gentleman's inquire. With a cautious tendency, the claw hand caressed the body of the kraken, smoothing over the rubbery consistency. The octopus' tentacles on his face began to stiffen and then slowly relax once the kraken accepted his movement. He ran his claw all the way down the kraken's own tentacles, giving the tip a squeeze once he lost contact with the creature. Somehow, a soft purr came from the front of the kraken, reaffirming its pleasure.

"You are beautiful, and you are now mine." Without warning, the octopus-man wrapped himself in the opening of where the kraken's tentacles connected to the rest of its body. The kraken used its long, squishy strings to gently strangle the new found body in its presence, enwrapping him in whirlwind of sexual comfort. A cloud of ink squirted out of the kraken's body, covering the foreign object inside of it with the sticky wet goo while the remainder of the ink sporadically dissipated into the ocean. Several minutes passed before the kraken was fully satisfied to release the man back into the sea, but it felt like hours for the man.

"My turn." Without any sort of hesitation, the octopus dropped his pants, followed by the rest of his effects, and stood in all of his glory towards the kraken. Once his shirt hit the floor, his locket opened once more and began to play the sweet melody that attracted the kraken in the first place. The world around him seem to act out in slow motion, the song enveloping the void around him. He attached his octopus-like hand to one of the kraken tentacles, swirling his own tentacle finger around his prize. With his tentadick ready, he shoved the kraken's tentacle up his-

In a cold sweat, Henry shot up in bed, panting heavily from the devilsh nightmare he had just witnessed. The familiar scent of salt water in the distance and the ruggedness of his mattress confirmed that he was indeed out of that hellbound place. His breathing slowed down to a regular pace after about a minute of adjustment, but young Henry was not ready to fall back into the dream world quite yet. He threw his covers off, proceeded towards the window, and gazed out into the vast nighttime sky. He thought of his father and when he would return, his mother who had startled him in the first place, and lastly of Davy Jones and his pet monster, something he had hopped to soon forget about. After Henry deemed it time to try again with a good night's slumber, he laid back into his bed and closed his eyes, off to dreamland.

In the doorway of his room, his mother looked back at him, a small smirk placed upon her lips.

"Now you understand the suffering I went through."


End file.
